The Trip oh god
by champafficianado
Summary: a very impt. note inside!!! pls read
1. news!

Disclaimers: I don't own slam dunk but I own all the others  
  
  
  
It was an ordinary practice, where you could hear, squeaky shoes, bouncing balls and the usual bickering. When, suddenly...  
  
Miyagi: "ASSEMBLE".  
  
Immediately, everybody stopped what they were doing and assembled.  
  
Anzai-sensei: "Is everybody ready for the practice game tomorrow against Ryonan?"  
  
"Hai!" everybody answered lively.  
  
Anzai-sensei: "Good, now I have a surprise for Mitsui, Sakuragi, Miyagi & Rukawa"  
  
O.O  
  
Sakuragi:"A surprise for the tensai! NYAHAHAHA!"  
  
Rukawa: "do'ahou"  
  
Sakuragi: "Teme kitsune"  
  
Ayako: WHACK! " SAKURAGI HANAMICHI"  
  
Mitsui: "Please sensei, what is the surprise about?"  
  
Anzai-sensei: "ho ho ho ho, you'll see. Everybody, continue except Rukawa."  
  
Sakuragi was watching Rukawa when..  
  
Ayako: WHACK! "PAY ATTENTION"  
  
Sakuragi: grumble. grumble..  
  
Anzai-sensei: Rukawa...  
  
  
  
Author's note  
  
More to come in the next chapter ^_^ 


	2. Uh ohwhat did you do?

Disclaimers: I don't own slam dunk and it's characters.  
  
Author's note: thank you for the reveiws. ^_^  
  
mai-sama666, Rings Of Saturn & tensaispira arigatou!!!!  
  
This is the second chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Uh oh.what did you do????  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
Anzai-sensei: "Rukawa. I want you to watch carefully the players you will see. You can go back to practice."  
  
Rukawa: confused look "hai"  
  
Ayako: "Sensei, do you think they're too much for the tour guide" watching Sakuragi and Rukawa throwing insults at each other.  
  
Anzai-sensei: I think they could manage.  
  
Ayako: I'm worried they might create an international incident.  
  
Anzai-sensei: I doubt it but you might as well go with them.  
  
Ayako: what?!  
  
Anzai-sensei: oh and Haruko will join you.You know them and well, they don't.  
  
Ayako: You're right but, my parents, school.  
  
Anzai-sensei: All taken care of.  
  
Ayako: but. sigh Hai. She knew it was no use arguing with Anzai-sensei.  
  
Anzai-sensei: Good good, you'll be leaving the day after tomorrow & tell the others.  
  
Ayako just nodded and went to tell the others. That is as soon as practice is over looking over to Rukawa & Sakuragi.  
  
  
  
~*~*~* That's kinda short.Next chapter: "Where are they?????"  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	3. Where are they?

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and it's characters. Though I do own the other people.  
  
Author's note: thank you to all those who reviewed. Bows  
  
This is the third chapter. ENJOY!!!!  
  
  
  
Where are they???????? Chapter 3  
  
  
  
At the train station.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi: We've been waiting for two hours where are the tour guides?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Mitsui: it's only been 5 min. stupid.  
  
Sakuragi: whatever.what is smiley doing here? (Points over to Sendoh's visible pointy hair)  
  
Rukawa: do'ahou.  
  
Mitsui: who's that girl beside him? (Points to a girl with long brown hair dressed in track pants and a shirt that says human.)  
  
Anzai-sensei: that would be Ryonan's tour guide, Jen, the one over there is Shoyo's tour guide, Nikki, the girl next to her must be Kainan's, Laine.  
  
Miyagi: ooookay.so.where's ours?  
  
Anzai-sensei calls over Laine to ask where Isa was.  
  
Laine: Ah.gomen nazai sensei, Isa and I switched so I'll be your tour guide.  
  
Anzai-sensei: It's okay.would you tell them. I have to go. (To the team) All right, enjoy yourselves and behave.  
  
Team: Hai! Sensei!  
  
Anzai-sensei leaves, the team focuses their attention on Laine, their tour guide.  
  
Laine: So.I'll be your tour guide, my name is Laine Ramirez. Any questions?  
  
Mitsui: ah how old are you?  
  
Ayako: MITSUI-SEMPAI!!!!!! I'm so sorry..  
  
Laine: (laughs) it's okay. I'm 17 years old. the youngest among my friends.  
  
Mitsui: really? How old are your friends?  
  
Laine: Nikki is 19 years old, Jen is 18 years old and Isa is 18 too.  
  
Sakuragi: I'm tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi, 17 years old  
  
Mitsui: I'm Mitsui Hisashi, 19.  
  
Miyagi: I'm Ryota Miyagi, 18.  
  
Ayako: I'm Ayako, also 18 and the guy sleeping is Rukawa Kaede, 17.  
  
Laine: (amused) I see.(looks over to the side to see Kainan) oh goody, Kainan's, here now we're only waiting for Shoyo.  
  
Girl 1: Laine, Wassup? How's your group (looks over the team)  
  
Laine: (laughs) pretty good I guess.yours?  
  
Girl: okay except for the black haired guy.but I can manage.  
  
Laine: oh! This is Isa Parker.the most pessimistic person you'll ever meet.  
  
Isa: thank you for your introduction (sarcastically) Shoyo's not coming anymore by the way.  
  
Laine: Oh, why?  
  
Isa: according to Nikki they have practice or something.  
  
Laine: what will Nikki do?  
  
Isa: Will help you I guess.  
  
Jen: time to go plane might leave us.  
  
Laine: be right there.(to the team) let's go!!!  
  
Soon everybody got on the train and they left for the airport.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
That's all for now! Next chapter: the airport mess! 


	4. The airport mess

Discalimer: you all know the drill.I don't own anything except the other characters. Sadly enough.  
  
Author's useless blabber: THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!! Sorry for the long time it took me to put this up.  
  
Fourth chapter.this is  
  
The airport mess  
  
Outside the airport.  
  
Isa: people!!! Hurry up!!!  
  
All of them with their trolleys rush in and ran to the nearest check-in counter. Once they got through everything, they sat around the waiting area.  
  
Sakuragi: Ewwwwwwww!!! Kitsune's drooling again!!  
  
Everyone sweat dropped at this. He raised his feet onto his chair while prodding kitsune.  
  
Isa: where is the bloody plane??  
  
Laine: Breathe.you're scaring people.  
  
Nikki: yeah calm down!!! ; )  
  
Isa rolled her eyes because the translation to that was check out the guys.  
  
Flight CX13 to Manhattan, New York is now boarding passengers. All infants and disabled please go to the gates.  
  
Isa: why on earth do they always go first?  
  
Jen: ignoring Isa Alright everybody get ready.  
  
Everybody got up and shuffled towards the gates dragging their plastic bags filled with food.  
  
All those seating in first class.  
  
The poor announcer person couldn't even finish what he was saying.  
  
In the airplane.  
  
  
  
Ayako: Oy! Who's seating in 3A??!!  
  
Miyagi: Nooooooo!!!! I'm in 6H!!!!!! starts to cry  
  
Sakuragi: I'm in 3B.  
  
Mitsui: 2B.  
  
Sendoh: 1G.  
  
Nikki: oh my. Isa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why am I in 1H???  
  
Isa: don't look at me.I wasn't the one who arranged the seats.  
  
Maki: I'm in 3D.  
  
Jin: cool! I'm in 3E!  
  
Kiyota: 3C.  
  
Koshino: oh no. why? Am I in 2A  
  
Haruko: 6D.Maybe Rukawa will sit next to me.  
  
Hikoichi: Unbelivable!! I'm in 3F. beside.flips through notebook noisily.Jin-san!  
  
Sakuragi: oy! Kitsune where are you seating?! Grabs Rukawa's boarding pass. 1B.  
  
Nikki: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! points at Isa. You're seating next to drool boy!!!  
  
Isa: So what you're seating next to Lemon Man!!!  
  
Laine: Hey! Who's seating in 2G? I'm in 2H.  
  
Jen: Oh God! I am.glares at Laine.  
  
Akagi: I'm in 1D.good I can stretch my legs.  
  
Kougre: I'm in 1E.if anybody cares.  
  
Isa: no one does!!!  
  
Fukuda: 2C.  
  
After everyone sat down the pilots voice came on.  
  
Good Morning! And welcome to FLIGHT CX13. I'll be your captain. I'm Capt. Bobbie Flabbie Grubby Chappie! So Let's get this plane in the air!!!!!  
  
Isa: woah! That names sound eerily familiar.  
  
Rukawa: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Isa: oy! Mitsui.  
  
Mitsui: what?  
  
Isa: I forgot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Isa remember what she was supposed say to Mitsui?  
  
Who is Capt. Bobbie Flabbie Grubby Chappie?  
  
Who arranged the seats??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-*--*--*----*-*-*--*--* Review! Flame! Whatever!!! Wohoooo. I know it's been ages. Sorry.Please review! T.Y.!  
  
Next Chappie: Whoops!? 


	5. Whoops?

Disclaimer: Come y'all repeat after me.The Author, me, DOES NOT OWN slam dunk & will NEVER EVER own it.  
  
Author's evil way to prolong the chapter:  
  
  
  
Hello!!!! Thanks to those who reviewed!! And thanks to those who flamed!!!  
  
This is Chappie 5.  
  
check IT OuT!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chappie 5  
  
Whoops!?  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been several hours since take off. The people have resorted to mindless ways to entertain themselves.as enumerated below.  
  
ISA - reading the barf bag instruction and trying to see how many can hold Rukawa's Drool and trying to figure how much she could sell the stuff to the Rukawa Brigade.  
  
NIKKI - staring outside the window even though it's nighttime.  
  
JEN - watching her favorite movie.Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
  
LAINE - playing with her game boy  
  
MAKI - smacking Kiyota with no reason  
  
KIYOTA - luckily asleep  
  
JIN - TRYING HARD not to STRANGLE Hikoichi  
  
HIKOICHI - oblivious to Jin's attempts to shut him up and continues reading all the info in his notebook  
  
SENDOH - sucking on a lemon (A: surprise! Surprise!)  
  
KOSHINO - trying to sleep  
  
MITSUI - raves on and on about how he won the MVP AWARD (a: ok, he said this story at least 50 times already)  
  
FUKUDA - listening to Mitsui (a: what a weirdo)  
  
SAKURAGI: rubbing his bumps  
  
AYAKO: stroking her fan.the FAN.  
  
RUKAWA - do I need to say what he's doing  
  
KOUGRE - watching his favorite movie.AMERICAN PIE.  
  
AKAGI - studying for some test  
  
HARUKO - dreaming of her and Rukawa's wedding  
  
MIYAGI - writing several poems, letters, songs, drawing.etc. (a: typical Miyagi)  
  
Now that you know what they have been doing.now it's time to know what's happening.  
  
This is the 2nd Pilot speaking. HEY! I SAID I'M TALKING. Now that I have your attention, due to some difficulties we will not be arriving in the US. The stewardesses are giving out more food since there are only 19 passengers, 26 pilots and 89 stewardesses/stewards. Please fasten all seatbelts. Oh, and the C.R.s are not in order. The crew will be giving out bags for you know what. Did I mention that Pilot 1 is stuck in the toilets?  
  
Isa: well.  
  
Sendoh stopped sucking on his lemon and offered Nikki for the 999,999,998 time.  
  
This is Capt. Kaitou Naname and Capt. Rebel Serpent, we are pleased to say we have picked out a destination.The PHILIPPINES!!! Anyway we'll be crashing into some place in the morning around 11:20 - 12:00 so please be prepared!  
  
Nikki: wow they even know what time we'll be crashing.  
  
Ayako: CRASHING!!!!! Starts to hyperventilate  
  
Sakuragi: you worry too much  
  
Ayako: have you been eating the airplane poison that they call food?!?!?!?  
  
Sakuragi: No.only what Haruko cooked.  
  
Ayako and Akagi: That's even worse!!!!  
  
Ayako started thumping Sakuragi on the back since he's choking. While all this was happening Isa has completely lost it.  
  
Isa: Yes!!! If I sell at 130,000 pesos a bottle of Rukawa's 100% drool.I'll be rich!! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Maki: she lost it. (a: told ya!!)  
  
Sakuragi: Nyahahahahaha!! She can't take it seating next to the Kitsune.ORE WA TENSAI!!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Kiyota: Shut up! You red head Monkey!!!  
  
Jin: I can't take it anymore!!!! I'm seating elsewhere!!! Tries to undo the seatbelt but the seatbelt suddenly broke. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Isa: Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!! The seatbelts hate you!!! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Jen: Calm down.Isa.  
  
Laine: Breathe!!!  
  
Nikki: Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waving her hands trying to swat Sendoh at the hair.  
  
No one was paying attention  
  
Mitsui: Then I shot the shot..  
  
Fukuda: and then.  
  
Koshino: stuffs earplugs into ears  
  
Akagi: What's going on?  
  
Kougre: Shhhh.  
  
People please prepare you for the CRASH. It will be over in a few minuets. It's like being vaccinated, pinched, poked with a needle. well I think you get the idea.Toodles!!  
  
Nikki: Hey look! It's morning and it's looks at her watch 11:40!! Amazing!!!  
  
BANG! BOOM! WHOOSH! CRASH! SLAM!  
  
Laine: cool sound effects!  
  
  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*-*-**-*-***-----**-*-*-*--*-*-*--  
  
Ooh cliffie!! So what ya think? Review! Next Chappie: Angels from the plane. 


	6. Author's note!

I am so sorry!!!!!!! *flashes the holy raisins of peace* I have been a lazy bum for eons! And I'm so sorry! Alrighty my explanation:  
  
I am at a crossroad at this story, I have a new sd fic that I'm working on. (more info on that later) and I have no idea what to do next in this one. So I have decided to rewrite the whole thing change names, location, etc. I'll be posting up the revised chappies as soon as I can. I am the class president of my class. I'm in the 7th grade and I am doing so many stuff. I mean I have a book report due next week. I have 2 big fat quizzes this week in Chinese class, about 3 weeks from now is the Periodical Test. I can't find the disk where I saved everything so it may take awhile! But I'll have my dogs sniff it out so please be patient!!!!!  
  
Ok, now you know what has been happening in my life. And I swear I'll  
post up soon  
PLEASE DON'T COME AFTER ME WITH YOUR TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS!!!!!!  
  
Luv ya'll  
  
bloody raven  
  
p.s. remember patience is a virtue! 


End file.
